Looking Back
by AshleeStar
Summary: Part 3 added
1. Part 1: Looking Back

Looking Back - Part 1 

By Ashlee 

_ This is a fic I wrote awhile ago but never got around to posting here. Its not related to any of my other fics, and it takes place in season 7. I hope you like it! _

It was after 2 o'clock in the morning and Monica couldn't seem to get comfortable trying to fall asleep. She had been tossing and turning since midnight, and was now lying on her back with her arms crossed starring up at the ceiling, her mind absolutely racing. She glanced over at the empty spot next to her wishing she wasn't alone. She sighed heavily before getting out of bed and putting on her robe. She opened her bedroom door and restlessly walked into the kitchen. She smiled to herself when she realized the last time she had made some warm milk when Chandler couldn't fall asleep. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge, but then after hesitating for a moment, placed the milk back in the fridge and the glass back in the cupboard. She stood still for a second longer and then quietly tip-toed over toward the front door. She felt like a high school kid sneaking out of the house late at night. She poked her head out into the hallway to see if the coast was clear, then quickly made her way over to Joey and Rachel's apartment. Once inside, she headed over toward Chandler's old bedroom. The door was cracked a bit, so she continued quietly into the room, closing the door behind her. 

He was lying in bed with his back toward the door, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't sleeping. She smiled, letting her robe drop to the floor before crawling into bed with him and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. She could sense him smiling as she softly kissed the back of his neck.

"Ohhh, you feel so good. But I don't its a good idea for you to be here, Rach. Monica is right across the hall." He whispered.

Monica jokingly pinched his leg underneath the covers. "Very funny, Bing."

He turned to face her, apparently pleased with his little remark. But then put on his serious face. "Mon, we're not supposed to see each other again until the wedding."

"But I missed you." Monica whispered.

"You were the one who made Rachel and I switch rooms for tonight."

"I know. I didn't realize how hard it would be just for one night."

Chandler smiled. "It is weird isn't it. We haven't been apart in so long." 

"I don't even remember what it was like when we weren't together." She told him, as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"I don't even want to remember what it was like without you next to me."

"After tomorrow…." Monica paused and looked as though she was in deep thought.

"What?" Chandler asked her.

"I was just thinking how I never would have predicted we would have ended up together. We were friends for so long…." Monica replied. "I mean being with you…its made me happier than I have ever been." 

"Me too. I mean just think if I hadn't moved in across the hall from you, I wonder if we would have ever met again."

"I've never really thought about that before." Monica replied as she rested her head on his chest.

"We're lucky we even became friends. You weren't exactly thrilled when I moved in, you know." He sighed loudly, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll never forget that day…" Monica started.

* * ** * * *

**1991**

Monica stood in front of her apartment searching through her purse for her keys. One thing that really annoyed her about her roommate was that she always locked the door and Monica often ended up getting locked out. Monica had just given up hope of finding them when she noticed a familiar face walking down the hall.

"Chandler?" she asked, surprised.

He looked up from reading his pile of mail and smiled. "Monica. What - do you live here?" He asked pointing to her door.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He said, motioning toward his own door.

"You're kidding. Wow. When Ross said he knew someone who was interested in moving in there I had no idea it was you."

Chandler half smiled. "I hope…I hope its not a problem."

"No. Not at all." Monica said, somewhat unconvincingly. "I, I better go." She said turning toward her door. She turned the knob, hoping that by some kind of miracle the door would open for her. Damn it. Still locked. She snickered and could feel Chandler's eyes were still on her. She leaned her back against the door, being forced to smile at him. 

"Are you locked out?" Chandler asked. "You can use my phone if you'd like."

"Umm. That would be great, thanks." 

They walked into Chandler's apartment and Monica noted to herself how neat it was. She hadn't really thought of him as a neat guy, but she had been wrong about Chandler before, so nothing about him really surprised her at this point.

"So, how have you been?" Chandler asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"I've been fine. You?" Monica smiled.

"Great. Just started a new job. Just moved in here."

"That's nice."

There was an awkward silence between them. Monica stood by the counter looking around the apartment, just trying to avoid making eye contact with Chandler. After what seemed like an hour, but was only a matter of seconds, Chandler finally spoke.

"Monica…listen. About Thanksgiving…" He paused, not really knowing what to say.

"Its not a big deal." Monica said, shaking her head. "That was like three years ago, Chandler."

"I thought I would see you again before now."

Monica sighed. "You don't have to make excuses. And if its okay with you, I would really rather not have this discussion."

Chandler nodded. Monica placed her call to Phoebe, and he watched her curiously. He didn't know what made him so nervous around her. Maybe it was the fact that she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He couldn't believe she was going to be living right across the hall from him. Although Monica's behavior toward him wasn't very encouraging. He couldn't really tell if she was nervous as well or maybe even angry.

"Well thanks for letting me use the phone. I'm going to have to hide an extra key around here somewhere. Mr. Treeger won't let me in anymore." Monica laughed, trying to hide behind the tension.

"You can keep one over here, if you'd like." Chandler offered, but wished he hadn't after he'd said it. She was staring at him with a very confused look on her face.

"Listen, I'm going to wait for Phoebe in the hall." Monica told him, as she made her way toward the door. "Thanks again."

She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath once she was in the hallway. She had never expected to see Chandler again, and now he was going to be her neighbor. She was starting to freak out, but tried to remain calm. She paced around the hallway for a bit trying to evaluate the situation. Everything was going to be fine. It was only Chandler. She finally took a seat on the step outside of her apartment and decided to just wait for Phoebe. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer. A few minutes later, Chandler opened his door and poked his head out. Monica looked up from the step and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? I have a couch that's a lot softer than that stoop."

"Phoebe should be here any minute." Monica replied. Why was he so eager for her to come in his apartment? Maybe he was just being friendly? 

"Okay. If you're sure." He replied. At the same moment, Phoebe came up the stairs and Monica stood up very relieved that she wouldn't have to talk to Chandler anymore. 

"Monica, I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't thinking when I locked the door." Phoebe told her friend as she noticed Chandler standing in his doorway, smiling.

"It's okay, Phoebe. But we've got to stick to the system! You know on Monday's I get home before you do. And on Thursday, I -" Monica began to spout off her usual tangent but was cut off by a disinterested Phoebe.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." Phoebe told her. "So, hi, I'm Phoebe. Monica's roommate." She said, extending her hand to Chandler.

"Chandler Bing. I'm your new neighbor."

"Great! Welcome to the building." Phoebe told him.

"Okay, thanks again for letting me use your phone Chandler. We'll be seeing ya around." Monica told him, as she grabbed onto Phoebe's arm trying to get into their apartment as fast as she could.

"No, wait!" Phoebe stopped. "Chandler, you want to come over for dinner?"

"Umm." Chandler hesitated to say yes when she saw Monica's jaw practically hit the ground in response to Phoebe's invitation.

"Come on. It'll be fun! Tell him Monica!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be loads of fun." Monica said in a monotone voice.

"Well is seven okay?" Chandler asked.

"Seven's great! We'll see you then!" 

Phoebe smiled as Chandler nodded, then headed back into his apartment. Monica, though, didn't look so happy. She slammed the door behind them and went into her bedroom. Phoebe followed her friend and was a bit concerned about her behavior.

"Monica, what's wrong? Is it that Chandler guy?"

"You could say that." Monica replied.

"Well what is it? He seemed like a nice guy."

Monica laughed. "He wants you to think that. But what he is…he's…he…."

Phoebe shook her head. "Monica…"

"In a nutshell, he was Ross's roommate in college. He came over to the house for a couple of Thanksgivings. Some things happened and that was that." Monica told her as she exited her bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Phoebe wasn't far behind.

"Some _things_?"

Monica frowned. "I would rather just forget it. I suppose we're going to be seeing a lot of this guy. I mean apparently he still talks to Ross and he's right across the hall. So I'll just have to deal with it." 

A couple of hours later, Chandler showed up for dinner. He brought Monica and Phoebe a bottle of wine, which didn't impress Monica too much. 

"Wow, nice place you got here." Chandler said as he looked around the apartment a bit.

"Thanks. We like it." Phoebe told him.

Chandler smiled. He could tell Phoebe was genuinely a nice person and someone he could consider to become a good friend. He noticed Monica standing by the stove very involved in the cooking. And the way she avoided eye contact was painfully obvious to Chandler who had to keep from laughing.

"So Monica, any chance I'll get some of your famous mac and cheese?" He laughed, trying to ease the ever so building tension.

Monica looked up at him with a serious expression on her face, but didn't bother replying. She wished he would stop bringing up Thanksgiving. She continued to stir around in the pot and glanced at Phoebe as if to sarcastically say, "Thanks so much for inviting him."

"Mac and cheese?" Phoebe laughed. "Didn't Monica tell you she's a chef? She is a little past the mac and cheese stage."

"Wow, you're a chef?" Chandler asked, somewhat surprised. He walked over toward the stove. "So what are you making over here?"

"You'll soon find out." Monica replied. 

Chandler decided this was his cue to take his seat at the table. He didn't want to make Monica anymore uncomfortable, and he was feeling pretty out of place as well. Phoebe shook her head at the awkward situation and sat down next to him.

"So, Monica said you and Ross were roommates in college." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, we were. For two years. And then he can Carol got a place together."

"And so you and Mon know each other from…"

"Ross invited me over for Thanksgiving a few years ago. And that is where I first met Monica." Chandler smiled. Monica looked up nervously from the stove.

"Well dinner is ready!" She exclaimed. She quickly brought the pot over to the table and took a seat next to Phoebe. "I hope everybody's hungry!"

"Everything looks great." Chandler told her.

"Thank you."

Phoebe looked at Monica and then at Chandler. They were both acting so odd around each other and her vibes were telling her something was most definitely going on. She couldn't put her finger on what was making Monica act so weird but she decided she would do her best to find out.

"So you guys only met that one time? I mean its so weird you even remember each other." Phoebe finally said.

"No, we met twice." Chandler told her.

"Yeah, although the first time we met I looked totally different. I mean I was so fat then." Monica told Phoebe, then looked over at Chandler. "Right Chandler?"

Chandler nearly choked on his water. He placed the glass back on the table and looked at Monica. "I wouldn't say that!"

"Oh come on! Sure you would." Monica nervously laughed. "I could barely fit through the door. I mean I was huge!"

Chandler looked uncomfortable. He smiled slightly at Phoebe, and then continued to eat his dinner.

"But then the second time you met…" Phoebe started, but was cut off by Monica.

"Pheebs, if you don't mind, could we please change the subject. How Chandler and I met is pretty irrelevant. Besides, don't you hate Thanksgiving or something Chandler?"

"Yeah, a new topic would be great." Chandler nervously agreed.

Monica just listened to Phoebe and Chandler do most of the talking during the remainder of the meal. They mainly just talked about work and of course Phoebe had to share some of her bizarre encounters, which Chandler was pretty fascinated by. He was a little uncomfortable with Monica just sitting at the table and having nothing to say. He finally opened the bottle of wine he had brought and Monica began to loosen up a bit and join in the conversation. Maybe living across from Chandler wouldn't be so bad if she stayed liquored up she joked to herself.

"Well I have to get to my appointment with my psychic." Phoebe told them after dinner. "Everything was great, Monica."

"Thanks, Phoebe. But do you really have to go to your appointment now? Its really late." Monica's eyes were begging Phoebe to stay. She could tell that Monica was feeling very anxious around Chandler.

"I can't. It's the only time she could fit me in." Phoebe grabbed her coat. "Okay, bye guys."

Monica nervously gathered all of the dishes from the table and took them over to the sink. With water running and her scrubbing on the dishes, the conversation with Chandler would have to be limited.

"Can I give you a hand?" He politely asked her.

Monica looked up from the sink and shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Your friend Phoebe is really nice." Chandler finally said.

"Yeah, she is. So you think you will get a roommate?" Monica asked.

"Maybe. I can afford the place on my own right now, but maybe down the road I'll look for one."

"So would you like some coffee or something?"

Chandler stood up from the table and walked over to the counter to stand next to Monica.

"Monica, I would really like to talk to you about….well about what happened." Chandler seriously told her.

"What is there to talk about? How is your toe, by the way?"

"Well, the nail is still gone."

"I'm sorry." Monica told him. She really was sorry. She hadn't meant to cut off his toe.

"I am fine. Look I tried to call you…for like three months." 

Monica looked up at him from drying her plate. This was the first she'd heard about him trying to call her. "You did?" She tried not to sound too interested.

"Yeah. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that."

"Monica…" Chandler said, as he gently took hold of her arm and led her over to the kitchen table so they could both sit down. 

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Chandler paused for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?" Monica asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry too. I feel really bad about what happened."

Chandler placed his hand on Monica's. "Me too. I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have. And I regret that. I didn't know I wasn't going to see you again. I tried to call so I could apologize but could never reach you. After a few months I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me so I gave up. And then after that semester I lost touch with Ross for awhile too."

"I'm sorry. I was really embarrassed about it all, so that's why I never tried to call you. But I never got any messages or anything." Monica paused. "Listen, Chandler I think its best if we just forget all that and move on. You know, just start fresh or something."

"I totally agree."

"Good. Now that we seem to have this cleared up, let's just not mention it again." Monica extended her hand. "Deal?" 

"Yeah. Deal." He said, shaking her hand and standing up. He walked over to the door. "Thanks for dinner tonight, it was great." He turned to leave.

"Hey Chandler." Monica called from the table.

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks."

"I'm glad we talked, Monica. I'll see you later." He smiled and then left the apartment. Monica continued to smile even after he'd left, now feeling a lot better about the fact he would be living across from her.

*******

**2001**

Monica and Chandler were still wrapped in each others arms enjoying the memory of his moving into the apartment building and the beginning of their friendship.

"It's a really good thing we became friends again." Chandler said, kissing the top of Monica's head.

"I know. Even though things were a little weird at first, I think we adjusted pretty well. I know I don't say it enough, but nothing meant more to me than your friendship over those years before we got together." She looked up at Chandler and smiled thinking that in just a few hours he would be her husband. She would officially be Mrs. Chandler Bing.

"I feel the same way." He replied looking deep into her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, as if he could read her mind. He stoke her cheek with the palm of his hand, then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you." 

"I love you too, babe." He said, squeezing her shoulders a bit, bringing her closer to his body. 

"Chandler," Monica began. "We haven't really talked about what happened that Thanksgiving since…well I guess we've never really talked about it."

"I thought we had."

"Well I mean we talk about your toe. But that's about it…." Monica paused.

"You want to talk about the fight? I was kinda hoping we'd stick to that whole 'never talking about it again' agreement. I wasn't thinking straight that night and I said a lot of things that were way out of line. And I was just mad about my toe, as stupid as that may sound."

Monica put her finger up to Chandler's lips. "It's not stupid. You had every right to be upset about your toe. But I want to talk about the other thing that happened that night."

"What 'other thing'?" He asked, sitting up in bed. He was genuinely confused as to what she was referring to.

Monica took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "This isn't easy for me." 

"Mon, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Chandler said, placing his hand on her chin and bringing it back up to make eye contact with her. When he looked into her eyes, he could see there were tears forming. "Monica?"

"You might be angry when I tell you this. But I made a promise to myself that I would tell you before the wedding…no matter what."

"Mon, you're starting to scare me. What is this about?"

"Well….when we slept together that night…." Monica started.

Chandler eyed her curiously. "Wait. What?"

"What?" 

"We slept together that night?"

Monica looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Huh?"

"You just said we slept together that night…"

"Chandler, are you saying you didn't know we had sex that night?"

Chandler jumped out of bed in complete shock at what he was hearing. "Monica I don't remember anything about sleeping with you!" 

"Are you kidding me? Then why were you apologizing that night after you first moved in?"

"For all of the mean things I said to you! Oh my God, Monica. I can't believe I don't remember sleeping with you. I mean I was on the pain medication the hospital gave me. I only remember bits and pieces of our argument and that's all." 

"That's the reason I was so embarrassed when you first moved in. I can't believe you don't remember."

"Why didn't you mention it before now?!" He wanted to know, rasing his voice a little.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I thought you knew and didn't want to talk about it anymore than I did! I mean you were always talking about our 'first time' in London, I just assumed you wanted to erase what happened back then, so I was willing to go along with that. I didn't know you had no clue!"

"I'm sorry. God, this is just unbelievable." He sat back down on the edge of the bed, still shocked by the turn of events. He had been with Monica before their night together in London and he couldn't even remember it! He suddenly felt like an utter and complete jerk, and turned to Monica, who had inched closer to him. "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid. I mean I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Monica put her hand to his cheek. "No, honey, you didn't hurt me."

"I just wish I could remember what happened." He sulked, crawling back into bed. "I mean I would like to know about our first time together." 

  
  
_ That's the end of Part 1. Please review and thanks for reading. I'll have Part 2 up shortly. _


	2. Part 2: Revelations

Revelations - Part 2 

_ Here is part 2, finally!! I just want to say thanks to jjaks for helping me out with it!! ! _

It was a little after 3:30 in the morning and Chandler and Monica were still lying in bed together in his old bedroom. They hadn't said anything in the past few minutes; Monica was just content lying in his arms thinking about the wedding, which was just a few hours away. As her head rested on his chest, she heard him sigh deeply. He had his left around her and began to brush his fingers up and down her arm. She lifted her head and looked up at him. 

"Are you still thinking about it?" she asked him, seriously. 

"How could I not be? I feel like such an idiot for not remembering something that important." 

"Honey, its okay." Monica smiled, placing her hand on his chest. "I mean it wasn't exactly the most romantic night we've ever had. Believe me." 

"But it was our first night." 

"Would you feel better if I told you about it?"

"Yeah, do you mind?" He asked her, slightly smiling. 

"Of course not. Come here." She told him, pulling him into a hug. She placed her head on his shoulder, then they returned to lying in each other's arms with her head resting comfortably on his chest. 

****

Thanksgiving, 1988

Jack Geller walked through the front door and flipped the switch to turn on the lights in the front foyer. Judy, Monica, and Rachel came in behind him, while Ross helped a limping Chandler into the living room to sit down on the couch. Everyone remained silent for a few moments.

"Chandler, you can sleep in the downstairs bedroom." Judy finally said.

"Thanks." He replied as he starred at the bandage that was wrapped around his foot.

Monica was sitting in the armchair across the room with her arms crossed. She felt horrible about his toe and really wanted to apologize again. But she remained silent.

"Well its late." Jack said, standing up from the where he had been sitting at the dining room table. "Ross, why don't you give Rachel a ride back home. And Monica can help Chandler get settled into the guestroom."

"Yes, that is the least you could do dear. After cutting off the poor boy's toe." Her mother chimed in.

Chandler looked up at Judy, not knowing if what she had said was a joke. He eyed her for a moment and realized she had been serious. He glanced over at Monica, as she stood up to walk over to Rachel.

"Come on, Rach. I'll walk you out." Monica told her.

The two girls headed outside and Ross followed.

"Thanks for coming today." Monica told Rachel after they reached the car.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell happened in that kitchen?" 

"I guess I'm just not good at being sexy." Monica said, half smiling.

"Well call me tomorrow." Rachel replied, hugging her friend.

Monica stayed on the porch until Ross and Rachel were out of sight. She took a deep breath and headed back inside. When she reached the living room, Chandler was the only one there. 

"Where'd my parents go?" 

"Oh, they went on to bed. Listen you don't have to help me. I'll be fine." He told her, attempting to stand up. "Owww!"

Monica hurriedly walked over to him. "I don't mind." She replied, putting her arm around his waist. "Come on, I'll walk you to the guest room."

They slowly walked down the long hallway, past the kitchen and into the guestroom. She helped him over so he could sit on the bed. There was an awkward silence that had developed in their trek to the room. 

"Listen, I am really sorry, Chandler." She nervously told him.

"Uh huh." He replied. 

"I am. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Well what exactly were you trying to do? Some kind of juggling act?" Chandler sarcastically replied, then recoiled, not wanting to sound overly rude to her. At the moment, he just wanted to be left alone.

"I certainly wasn't trying to cut off your toe."

"Well the damage is done. Not much we can do about it now." Chandler sighed.

"I think its time for your medication. The doctor said you could take some now."

"Okay." He said, taking the pills from Monica.

"I'll be right back with some water." Monica told him. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When she returned to the room, Chandler was attempting to turn back the covers on the bed. "Let me do that for you." She said, placing her hand on his arm. He flinched at her touch, and then stepped away from the bed.

"Damn it!" He yelped in pain after accidentally putting pressure on his wound.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked him, sounding genuinely concerned, then felt foolish after asking such a question.

Chandler nodded and moved away from her as she placed the glass on the nightstand and pulled back the covers on the bed for him. He sat on the edge of the bed when she had finished and took his pills.

"Hopefully those will kick in soon." He said, as he put the empty glass back on the nightstand.

"Well, I'll come down and check on you later to see if you need anything."

"You really don't have to."

"No, I want to. It's the least I can do." Monica told him, then closed the door behind her on her way out.

An hour later Monica headed back downstairs to check on Chandler. Even though he had told her not to, she couldn't fall asleep knowing she was responsible for someone being in pain. She poked her head in and watched him sleeping for a moment. She noticed the empty glass on his nightstand and decided she'd refill it in case he needed to take more pain pills during the night. She cracked the door slightly and slipped in, then walked over to the nightstand. Half way into the room, her foot got caught on something, causing her to lose her balance and fall directly across Chandler on the bed.

"What the hell?" He asked jumping up and noticing Monica trying to get off of him as quickly as she could.

"Owww!"

"God, Monica! You scared me to death. What the hell are you doing?!"

Monica sat on the edge of the bed and bent over to examine her injured toe. "I tripped over your shoe and I think I broke my toe."

"At least you have a toe to break, you clumsy bitch!" Chandler replied, obviously overly annoyed at having been woken up.

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me! You are the biggest freak I've ever encountered! Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

"I'm not the one who left that huge shoe in the middle of the floor! You could have put it at the foot of the bed like a normal person!"

"Well, I am so sorry we can't all be 'normal' like you." Chandler smirked, as he sat up. "Maybe it wasn't my shoe at all. Maybe you're just getting used to your new body!"

"What?" Monica asked.

"Well you know, maybe you can't get your balance without that extra 300 pounds."

That comment pushed Monica ever the edge. Chandler sure had a lot of nerve bringing up what she had looked like the previous year. What he had said to Ross about his "fat sister" had completely changed Monica's life and had been the driving force that motivated her to lose the weight. It was the first time she had truly realized that she was "fat" and needless to say caused her to cry herself to sleep that night. But she sure as hell wasn't going to give him credit for all the hard work she had put into getting into great shape. She had spent many sleepless nights thinking about those hurtful words which had just ended up motivating her to work even harder. Last years events infuriated Monica to the point where she forgot all about the toe incident. "Oh you can go to hell!" She exclaimed, turning toward him and slapping him hard against his right cheek. 

"Wow, Ross's little sister sure has a mouth on her, doesn't she? " He said, not acknowledging the slap.

"What is with you? You are the most shallow person I have ever met!" Monica exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I can't believe I ever thought you were cute."

"Well ditto!" He replied.

Neither one spoke for a few seconds, then Chandler instinctively reached his hand to her chin and quickly brought her face up to meet his. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips then pulled away. Monica starred at him for a moment, confused by the emotions that were running through her mind. Then without a second thought leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. She had no idea what provoked her to do it, but the next thing she knew his arms were around her waist and their lips were locked together sharing very passionate kisses. She was surprised that she could be enjoying this after their confrontation, and was even more shocked that he was returning her kisses. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying them more than her. Everything started happening so rapidly, yet to Monica, it almost seemed like slow motion. He moved the sheet back a bit, so she could lie under the cover with him. Monica noticed he was only in his boxers, and started feeling very inexperienced. His hands quickly moved from her waist and he ran them through her hair, then found their way up her night shirt, while he continued to kiss her neck.. She closed her eyes and could feel herself tensing up at a rapid pace, but at the same time felt a rush of excitement. Her hands were gripped tightly around him and after running her hands up and down his back a few times, she rested them at the waistline of his boxers. At the same moment Chandler reached down and slipped his hands into her panties, and soon after she could feel him removing them completely. 

"Chandler, I've…uh, never done this before."

"You want me to stop?" He asked her, raising his head and looking at her for the first time since they'd started kissing.

"No." She replied, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah."

He returned her kiss, then quickly slipped off his own boxers letting them fall to the side of the bed. Seconds later, he entered her with one hard push. Monica gasped, mostly from the pain, but also from the surprise of his quick maneuver. She could feel his breath on her neck as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. She closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain and just keep up with Chandler. Fifteen minutes later it was over, and as he withdrew, Chandler kissed Monica for the first time since the sex had begun. She kissed him back, then watched him as he rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, Monica was lying next to Chandler, who was still sleeping. He was lying with his back to her, and she hadn't looked at him in the past few minutes. She stared at him for a moment before getting out of bed and putting her panties and shorts back on. She was in pain and wanted to go to sleep in her own bed, plus the thought of her parents walking in on this wasn't too appealing. She glanced at him again before closing the door behind her, then quickly making her way upstairs to her bedroom. As she crawled into bed, tears had started streaming down her face. It wasn't just because she regret letting someone as arrogant as him be her first; because on some level she did. It was mostly because this had been an emotional experience for her and she hadn't even shared it with someone she was in love with. Her first time had become only a one night stand. It hadn't been anything like she'd imagined. It had hurt a lot more than she'd expected, and when it was over there were no "I love you's" exchanged, like she had always dreamed about. She placed her head on her pillow wondering how she would feel about this night in the morning. 

*****

2001

"Mon, I really did that?" Chandler asked her, shocked by the revelation of what their first time together had really been like. Monica nodded, sensing Chandler wasn't finished speaking yet. "I don't know how you ever talked to me again after that." He told her seriously. "I mean, what an insensitive asshole I was. I just plunged right into you, didn't even ease my way in or anything? And then when it was over, I just turned my back?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I must have been seriously doped up that night."

Monica smiled, and rubbed his shoulder. "Chandler, everyone's first time is awkward like that."

"My God, Monica, I'm such an asshole!" He responded.

"You are not!"

"I can't believe I did that. I mean, I really did that?" He asked again, looking to her this time as if asking for a different answer.

"Its really not as bad as you're thinking."

"Sweetie, you went back into your room and cried! Because of me. Your first time should have been special. I'm sorry I didn't give that to you. If I hadn't been such a prick back then, I would have made sure it wasn't like that."

"Honey, its over and done with. And now looking back, I'm glad my first time was with you. Being with you now doesn't make that first time seem so…"

"Bad?" Chandler asked.

"I still can't believe you don't remember it."

"I'm sorry. I mean, I remember the fighting but not the sex. Is that the reason I didn't see you the next morning before I left."

"Yeah, I stayed in my room. I couldn't believe I'd slept with you. And I figured you probably thought I was just terrible in bed."

"Trust me Mon, if I had remembered what happened, I would have tried to stick around your house for a few extra days. Contrary to the way I was acting, I thought you were hot!" Chandler laughed.

Monica laughed too. "Well actually, there is a little more to the story."

"Does it have something to do with what you did to the remnants of my lost toe?" He snickered, but Monica didn't laugh.

"No, its a little more serious."

"What is it?"

Monica sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard. She looked at Chandler, smiling, then placed her hand softly on his smooth cheek. "Please just remember how much I love you."

He looked at her nervously. "I did do something, didn't I? Oh God, whatever it was, I am so sorry."

She looked down at her hands. "A few weeks after that Thanksgiving we spent together, you know how I left for the semester abroad…" 

"Yeah?"

"Well, a week after I got there, I..uh, I just wasn't feeling right. At first I was thinking that maybe it was just the stress of being far away from home. And then I thought maybe it was the water or something. But it wasn't."

"Oh God." Chandler said, having the sinking feeling he knew where this was going. "Monica, don't tell me…"

Monica looked up at him. "I was pregnant."

"Pregnant." He repeated, shaking his head in disbelief, then looked at her intently. "You got pregnant that night, and you didn't tell me? How could you have kept this from me?!" 

"I'm sorry." Monica replied, not wanting to look at him.

"Bullshit!" Chandler angrily exclaimed as he got up from the bed, startling Monica. "What did you do, Mon? Did you have an abortion? How could you have made that kind of decision without even telling me you were pregnant? Don't you think as the father I had some kind of say in that?"

"No, Chandler! Of course I didn't have an abortion!" Monica replied, trying to hold back tears. She had expected Chandler to be upset, but this was ten times worse than she could have imagined.

"Well, what then? Did you give it up for adoption? Is that it? So we have a kid out there that I didn't even know about until the night before our wedding?" Chandler had never been so angry with Monica. This made her cutting off his toe not seem ridiculous. Monica didn't reply. She just sat on the bed crying softly. He hated more than anything to see her cry, but he couldn't give in. He deserved to know what happened all those years ago. "Well? How could you not tell me?" He asked again, raising his voice even more with his last questions. 

"It wasn't like that!" Monica finally said.

"Then what was it like?" He yelled.

"I didn't know I was pregnant."

"Monica, you're going to have to help me out here. What the hell are you saying? How could you not know?!"

Monica took a deep breath, to regain some of her composure. "I had been feeling sick for a few days. And I was lying in bed one night when I started having these horrible stomach cramps…it was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life." She paused for a moment as Chandler continued to stare at her. She could feel the tears she was trying to hold back begin to sting her eyes. "I went into the bathroom and when I turned on the light there was just blood everywhere. I was so scared. I thought I was dying."

It was Chandler's turn to be silent. He just continued to listen to her tell the story, not really sure how to react. 

"My roommate called an ambulance and they took me to the hospital. After I got there the doctor told me I had been pregnant and I'd lost the baby. I didn't even know until he'd told me. I swear, Chandler." She looked up at him through her tears, just wishing he would say something.

After a moment more of silence, he walked out of the room and into the living room. Monica didn't know if she should follow him or give him a few minutes to let it all sink in. He sat on the couch and lowered his head. He had a million thoughts running through his mind, and even though he was very upset, all he could think about was what he had done to Monica and everything she had been through. He felt like such an asshole as the guilt began to set in. There he had been having a great time in college, partying with the guys, hanging out and playing video games, while Monica had been going through all of that pain. He could hear Monica's quiet sobs from the bedroom and couldn't take it any longer. He walked back into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a tight hug, slowly rocking her back and forth and tenderly kissing her head. Even though they had unresolved issues, Chandler still wanted her to know that he loved her.

"I'm sorry." He heard Monica mumble through her cries.

"Sweetie, listen to me," He said looking into her eyes. "Please stop crying Mon, so we can talk about this." He gently wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I just feel so bad."

He gave her a couple of minutes to calm down. And he needed to take a couple of deep breathes as well. He was angry, but not at her. The whole situation was making him feel extremely guilty and furious at himself. He had, after all, been the person who took her virginity and got her pregnant all in the same night. The one thing he wanted answered was why she hadn't told him before now. 

"Mon, I am so sorry." Chandler said and kissed her forehead.

She looked at him curiously. Why was he sorry? For reacting the way he did? "You didn't do anything to be sorry about. Its my fault. I know that, I should have told you about this a long time ago."

"Honey, I am entirely to blame for what happened. I mean I sleep with you and look at all the consequences of that action! Not only did you lose your virginity to me, I mean I knocked you up! I am more sorry than I can ever say."

"It took the both of us to get me pregnant. And I wanted to be with you that night. You didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you say that! I wasn't even gentle with you. Look what I turned your first time into! A freakish nightmare. And I thought not knowing we slept together was bad! But this, this is so much worse! I am such an asshole."

"Don't say that. You had no idea about any of this. And that is my fault. I know if you had known, you would have done the right thing. And you know that too. You could never intentionally hurt me." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you hear me?"

"That's no excuse for the way I behaved that night."

"Well it wasn't against my will, so don't even think that. And what happened afterwards…that was just a cruel twist of fate."

"You know what I just realized? You could have died from bleeding to death and that would have been all my fault." Chandler told her, not even wanting to consider the thought a moment longer.

"That didn't happen. I got to the hospital and I was okay."

Chandler looked at her and held onto her hand tightly. "Honey, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I wish more than anything I could have been there with you. But I need to know one thing. How could you have kept something so important from me? Mon, I had a right to know. I mean, I know we weren't in a relationship. And hell, I didn't even remember sleeping with you. But you should have told me." 

"I wanted to tell you so many times. You have no idea." Monica told him.

"You have had so many opportunities to tell me. But you didn't. I never thought you would keep this kind of secret from me. I always thought I knew you better than anyone else."

"You do! You're the only one." 

"I thought we told each other everything." He continued. "And why of all times, did you tell me this right before our wedding?"

"I'm so sorry. But you have to believe me. I wanted to tell you before now, but it was so hard for me. And I promised myself I'd tell you tonight. No matter what I was going to tell you before we got married. I couldn't keep it inside anymore." She squeezed his hand lightly waiting for him to reply.

"We have seen each other everyday for over ten years. And we've been together for the past three. I don't understand how you could be with me everyday and not tell me. This is something I needed to know, Mon." 

"I couldn't tell you something like this when you first moved in. I mean what was I supposed to say, 'Oh hey Chandler, welcome to the building, by the way that night we slept together I got pregnant.'? I couldn't do that. I mean at first, part of me really wanted to tell you, but then we became such good friends that I just didn't want to risk things being weird between us if I told you."

"So, what about after we got together? Why not then? Why did you wait until now, Mon?"

"Please, Chandler, you have to understand, it was so hard for me."

"You keep saying that. But I don't know what that means! I'm really trying to understand this!"

"It wasn't something I liked to think about. I'd repressed what happened for a long time, and I was so scared about telling you. The thought of losing you and not having you in my life scared me so much more than anything else. When we first got together things were going great, but I didn't know how serious we were in the beginning. I just wanted to wait until I knew for sure."

"That's another thing I just can't figure out, Monica."

"What?"

"How could you have sex with me in London after all of the pain that I had caused you!? I mean it seems like I'd be the last person you'd ever want in your bed again!"

"I didn't see it that way. You weren't the same guy you'd been back at those Thanksgivings. You were my best friend, Chandler. A guy I could always count on to be there when I needed him. And I fell in love with you as a best friend first. I was never uncomfortable around you after we started getting close and I never hated you for anything that happened to me. After we got together in London, I fell in love with you on so many more levels, I can't even describe."

"But you always had this in the back of your mind! Didn't you start thinking about the miscarriage even more after we started sleeping together?"

"Of course I did. That was exactly what happened. That's what you need to understand, honey. I thought I'd gotten past all of those feelings that I'd had after the miscarriage. I mean of course I didn't forget it, but I had moved on, I'd let it go. Then when you moved in, they resurfaced and I started thinking about it a lot. And I considered telling you. But I thought you would hate me and we were just starting to become friends. I mean I hadn't thought about it in awhile until we did sleep together in London. The memories started returning again and I just kept trying to push them away. I was starting to fall in love with you, and I didn't want anything to ruin that. I really had just repressed it as much as possible. The hurt was still there, but I had just kind of tried to let go of as many of those feelings as I could. Sure, when you held me in your arms after we'd made love, I would think about it and I thought about telling you almost everyday."

"So why didn't you? I would have understood, Mon. And we could have worked through all of this years ago. Not a few hours before our wedding."

"If I had it to do over again, I would have told you so many years ago. Before we ever got together in London. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have faith in me….is that it? That's why you didn't tell me, right?"

"That's not why, I promise. I love you so much. I was scared and I didn't want to hurt you." She began to cry a little again, mostly just from the relief of finally telling him.

He looked at her momentarily before pulling her into a tight hug. "Come here." He said, kissing her head. "I love you too. And I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand."

"I'm so sorry, Chandler." She told him, hugging him back.

"I know. Just promise me there are no more bombs to drop on me tonight, okay? I don't know if I can take anything else."

Monica buried her face into Chandler's chest. "That's it, I swear. I'm never keeping anything else from you."

"Good." He said. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes before softly kissing her lips. "I love you."

She smiled through her tears and nodded, finally feeling some relief for the first time since telling him the truth. "Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her cheek and giggled a bit. "What?" Monica asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if my skills in the bedroom have improved since our actual first time together."

Monica laughed, knowing full well that he was trying to lighten the mood. "What do you think?"

"I think I am so lucky that I got another chance with you." He said, leaning over to kiss her again. She smiled, while he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "God, its a good thing I didn't decide to spill my deepest secret tonight."

Monica moved back a little. "What kind of deep dark secret do you have?"

"What?" 

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't have one." Chandler replied, laughing nervously. 

"Stop dodging. I can tell that you do by the way you're acting."

"No….I don't."

"What is it?" She asked him, in a serious tone.

"I said I don't have one, Monica. Can we just drop this?"

"I'll drop it when you tell me."

"Monica, it really isn't important."

"Chandler, after everything we have just been through I don't think we should have anymore serious secrets between us."

"Well then this definitely doesn't qualify." Chandler laughed, feeling somewhat relieved. 

"Look whatever it is….it can't be as bad as what I just told you."

"It's totally different. They're not even close to being related. So let's just forget about it." 

"If you're worried about me getting upset, I won't. I promise."

"Monica Geller. I know you better than anyone else. And you would definitely get upset. That is a given." 

"I swear. You just forgave me for keeping something from you, don't you think I am capable of the same forgiveness?"

Chandler sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Just tell me. I need to get back to the apartment so I can have a few hours of sleep."

"You promise you won't be mad?"

"Yes, I promise. Cross my heart." She smiled, making the little gesture of crossing her heart.

Chandler looked into her eyes. He could sense some concern in there as she made her promise to him. "Okay, but it happened a long time ago. Before we ever got together. Well before we really got together."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, about six years ago, Phoebe and I kind of….uh…hooked up."

"YOU WHAT?!" Monica's mouth fell open, as she stared at Chandler in total shock.

Chandler shook his head. "Yep, knew that was gonna happen." 

Part 3 coming soon. 


	3. Part 3: Decisions

PART THREE  
  
DECISIONS  
  
This is the original part three of this series that I had never posted on ff.net until now (after a few requests). Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Monica just stared at Chandler for a few seconds trying to figure out what she was going to say to him. She couldn't believe her ears. Chandler and Phoebe had slept together? It didn't make any sense and she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear any of the details.  
  
"Mon, you okay?" Chandler finally asked her, breaking the silence.  
  
"You tell me you slept with Phoebe and want to know if I'm okay?" She replied, trying to remain as calm as possible. She didn't know whether she wanted to yell or burst into tears. Instead she decided not to do either and wait to hear Chandler's explanation.  
  
Chandler placed his hand on her's. He was worried about how quiet she was. Based on her initial reaction, he had anticipated there would be a lot of yelling involved, but she was just sitting there next to him, motionless, and apparently speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry. I would have told you but it meant nothing. I didn't think it mattered." He told her as he continued to caress her hand. He felt as though she might reject anything more than that.  
  
Monica gazed into his eyes, with a look more of confusion than anger. "I really wasn't expecting your big secret to be that you slept with one of my best friends. Especially Phoebe! That's what the shock is, I think."  
  
"It was a shock to me too. I mean it just kind of happened." Chandler tried to choose his words carefully because he didn't want Monica anymore upset.  
  
"How'd it happen?" Monica asked him, deciding that she wanted to know the story after all.  
  
"We were both just really depressed. It was after I had first moved in. I didn't really have any friends, already hated my new job. And Phoebe had just broken up with her boyfriend. We were hanging out and one thing led to another. And that was it."  
  
Monica placed her hand on Chandler's cheek and smiled at him. Even though she wished he'd never been with Phoebe, she was glad that he trusted the stability of their relationship enough to tell her the truth. "Thank you for telling me. I mean, I'm not jumping for joy or anything that you and Phoebe slept together, but it was only a one time thing. We all make mistakes." Chandler's smile disappeared and he looked down. "Chandler, it only happened once, right? Right?" She sternly asked him.  
  
"Mon..." Chandler began, but was cut off.  
  
"You and Phoebe had a relationship?!" Monica exclaimed, jumping out of the bed, in the same manner Chandler had done earlier that night. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Its not what you think." Chandler replied, hoping she would calm down.  
  
"Well then what? So if things didn't work out with me were you just going to go for Rach next? Was that the plan?"  
  
"We were only together like three times."  
  
"Three times!?"  
  
"Yeah and they were all rebounds. It meant nothing, Mon. I swear. After you and I got together nothing ever happened again."  
  
Monica looked up at him and stopped her pacing. "Oh my God." She said with a slight realization in her voice.  
  
"What?" Chandler asked her, concerned over the new tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You and Phoebe were sleeping together up until you and I got together in London? Chandler how could you?!" Monica finally couldn't control her feelings anymore and burst into tears.  
  
"Mon, Phoebe and I hadn't been together for at least at year before London. Sweetie, I would never hurt you. When she wanted to hook up, after you and I were together, I.."  
  
"WHAT? She came onto you after you and I were together?"  
  
"It was when no one knew about us."  
  
"This is insane! I feel sick." Monica sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Mon, I already knew I loved you and I told her that she and I wouldn't be having sex ever again."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me back then? Don't you think I had a right to know?"  
  
"You didn't tell me who you'd slept with before we got together!" Chandler replied. "And don't even go there Monica. I had just as much a right to know that you'd been pregnant with my child and you know it."  
  
"How dare you throw that in my face? You can't even compare the two things."  
  
"That's right! You can't, because what you did was worse."  
  
Monica stared at him in disbelief. "How can you say that to me? I told you why I did what I did."  
  
"Yeah and I'm telling you that I did what I did for the same reasons. I didn't want to lose you."  
  
"Would you have even told me about this if I hadn't told you about the miscarriage?" Monica asked him, as if she hadn't even heard his last statement.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." Chandler answered.  
  
"Were you just trying to hurt me because I hurt you by keeping the secret?"  
  
"Of course not! I wouldn't do that. You know me!"  
  
"Maybe I don't know you! Maybe I don't know you at all!" Monica yelled, feeling the tears returning.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I feel that way about you too!" Chandler responded.  
  
Monica turned her head to look at him again. "Well if that's how you feel then maybe we shouldn't get married! Maybe we were never supposed to be together at all!" She stood up and walked over toward the bedroom door and reached for the handle.  
  
Chandler felt a lump forming in his throat, even though he was mad as hell at the moment. "Yeah, well that's fine! I guess we actually do agree on something for once! The wedding is off!"  
  
"Yeah? Well so are we!" Monica hissed back. With that, the door flew open and she let it slam behind her as she hurried back to the apartment she had been sharing with Chandler for the past two years. She collapsed on their bed, letting the tears freely fall as she hugged her pillow as tightly as she could. She couldn't believe they had not only called off the wedding, but their relationship as well.  
  
Chandler sat on the floor of his old bedroom with has back against the wall replaying the events of the night. Instead of thinking about his last night as a single guy, the only thought in his head now was the biggest fight he had ever experienced with Monica. He sighed deeply, and looked over at the clock on the nighstand, realizing it had been over an hour since Monica had stormed out.  
  
When he closed the door behind him, he walked quietly over toward the bedroom he'd gotten so used to sharing with her. He stopped when he noticed her standing out on the balcony. After watching her for a few moments, he grabbed the blanket off the couch and headed out to join her. Neither one said a word as he placed the blanket over her shoulders. They stood in silence, both still trying to absorb everything that had taken place.  
  
"Why are you here?" Monica asked after awhile.  
  
"About the wedding..." Chandler began, but then stopped, not really sure how to finish the thought.  
  
"What about it?"   
  
"Is it really off?" He asked.  
  
"You tell me. You're the one who cancelled it." Monica replied, in a voice shaky.  
  
"I'm asking you what you want to do here." He said, seriously.  
  
Monica turned to look at him. He could see she had more than likely spent the last hour crying. "I don't know, Chandler. Maybe if the groom hadn't been doing one of the bridesmaids, the bride wouldn't be so hesitant."  
  
Chandler sighed, trying not to lose control. "Well maybe if the bride hadn't told the groom about a 12-year-old miscarriage the night before the wedding, the groom wouldn't be so hesitant."  
  
"Stop acting like a little boy."  
  
"Hey you're the one who accepted this little boy's marriage proposal."  
  
"You are trivializing something that caused me a lot of pain. I never thought you would do that to me. I spilled my guts to you tonight because I thought you would understand, and give me some support. Not judge me." She turned away from him again, to try and avoid crying again. She felt like that's all she had done all night and didn't want to start again.  
  
"Mon, I'm not trivializing it. I just wasn't expecting it." Chandler sighed again, hoping that he was getting through to her. "What happened between me and Phoebe was just sex. You're making something so big from something that meant absolutely nothing to me. And I told you because I thought you had a right to know. I know we agreed that we didn't have to tell each other all of our secrets....I just thought you should know."  
  
"Weren't we just about sex in the beginning too?"  
  
"Come on, Mon, it was always more than that. You know that. At least for me. Was it just about the sex for you?"  
  
"You know it wasn't. But I just can't help but feel like...I don't know...how did you feel when you found out I was looking for Joey that night in London?"  
  
"I felt hurt, Mon. And I was jealous and scared to think what would have happened."  
  
Monica looked up at Chandler. "And that's how I feel. Only it did happen with Phoebe. And she's experienced with you the same things that I do now and that hurts me. I want to be the only one to have that with you."  
  
"You are. I've never been unfaithful to you. And I never would be. What Phoebe and I had, or better yet, didn't have, can't even come close to comparing to what you and I have together."  
  
"That doesn't help the hurt I'm feeling." Monica sighed.  
  
"I can't change what happened."  
  
"Neither can I. That's the whole point, Chandler."  
  
"So I guess the question is, can we accept what happened years ago and move on?" He asked, inching a little closer to Monica. "Move on together." He added a second later.  
  
"Is that what you want?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm asking you."   
  
"I'm serious, Chandler."  
  
"I am too. I need to know what you want, Mon."  
  
"I want you. I want us to be together and I want to marry you." She smiled, relieved she'd gotten a chance to tell him.  
  
"That's what I want too." He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "I love you. And I'm so sorry for hurting you."  
  
Monica buried her face in his chest, feeling happy they were back together again. "I love you too. And I know you never intended to hurt me."  
  
Their eyes met and Chandler smiled at the woman who would be his wife in a matter of hours. "I know you never wanted to hurt me either."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Monica told him as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
They held each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the kisses they were sharing. Neither one wanted to leave, even though the sun was starting to rise.  
  
"I never want to break up with you again. That was the worst hour of my life." Monica finally said when the kissing ended.   
  
"Even worse than when you lost the baby?" Chandler asked her, feeling a bit guilty for bringing up the subject again.  
  
Monica nodded. "When I had the miscarriage, I lost something I never knew I had. When I thought I'd lost you, I don't know, it was just this empty feeling. I can't explain it."  
  
"I felt it too. After tomorrow, I don't ever want to be away from you again." Chandler smiled and leaned in to kiss her one more time on the lips. Now let's get some sleep. We have a wedding in a few hours."  
  
They made their way back into the apartment and kissed one last time before Chandler headed toward the front door and Monica toward their bedroom.   
  
"I'll see you at the wedding, Bing." Monica smiled.  
  
"See you then. Goodnight, Mon."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
